the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Stargard
Stargard is the capital of the Southarian Empire, and the jewel of the desert. Located in the middle of the desert, Stargard imposes a strong silhouette on the horizon; towering buildings with domed roofs are on full display. Stargard is a bit more unique as compared to other Southern settlements; while most cities in the empire take heavy influence from their main culture, Stargard is mostly of Persian design. This shows with high, domed buildings made from stone and clay. This is so the city is able to withstand the harsh climate of the desert. The Polish have made their home here regardless, bringing with them a wealth of knowledge: agriculture, archaeology and various forms of martial arts being their prime exports. The city is sectioned off into several districts; the Grand Bazaar, the Botanical Gardens, Numes Alley, and Castle Farstone. Like most cities in the Sapphirian Empire, the castle rests at the top of a mostly vertical city structure. From there, Queen Asimov Byko and King Kaoru Byko watch over the city. Much like any rulers in Sapphiria, the two often patrol the streets to mingle. Granted, some incidents have caused Asimov to not be seen as much, due to the fact that she tends to pick fights with her subjects. City Sectors The Grand Bazaar True to its name, the Grand Bazaar is truly a spectacle to behold; it far dwarfs any open market in the Isles, as the entire lower sectors of the city is dedicated to it. One can find everything and anything they would ever need right here, as the streets are always active with merchants from all over the Isles, peddling their wares for various prices. However, there are some things that are not seen on sale; armor and weapons are typically forbidden, as are dangerous items and illegal goods. Most merchants here are honest workers, and dare not tread on the wrong side of the law. It is entirely possible that there may be some unspoken rule about blades, as the Queen is quite clumsy with them. Botanical Gardens Underneath the city is an entire network of laboratories dedicated to one purpose; crops. The arid desert is too harsh a climate for plants to grow, so scientists work tirelessly below, perfecting their trade. In more recent years, this has led to numerous breakthroughs in botany and similar sciences. Fruits and vegetables can be genetically engineered to withstand various temperatures, be it the extreme cold of the North or the humid jungles of the East. This has allowed the Polish people to provide food for the entire nation, effectively ending world hunger. Numes Alley On the far side of Stargard is Numes Alley; a single stretch of land that plays host to a single profession. Various dojos are set up in close proximity to one another, all set in teaching different forms of martial arts. As the South is a cultural blend much like the other kingdoms in the Isles, styles such as Kung Fu and Karate were saved from being entirely forgotten, after the Great War happened. Of course, having rival businesses so close to one another creates some tension; this usually results in friendly tournaments between teachers and martial arts schools. Though, it is worthy of note that some of the people who run these places are not as friendly as they might first appear. Castle Farstone At the peak of the city is Castle Farstone; the seat of power for the Southern Empire, and home to the King and Queen, Kaoru and Asimov. Like the rest of the city, architecture is predominantly Persian by nature, with tall, domed spires and lavish interiors with circular or diamond-shaped windows. Animal rugs imported from the East line the floors, only taken from creatures with more than healthy populations in the wild. Although the structure is something to admire, it remains abandoned for most of the day; the air at the height of the city is so dry that anyone who tries to stay indoors will be immensely uncomfortable. Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire